ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Guy
The New Guy is the 3rd episode in Season 1 and the third episode overall of the series, I Didn't Do It. Overview When the five pals realize their mistake in befriending the new guy in school, they search for ways to “break up” with him. Story The episode begins with the group of friends falling in the sky. It was apparently Lindy's idea to jump off the plane. As they're about to pull the cords for their parachute, Garrett apparently pulls it off and they all scream. It then goes into the theme song. After the theme song, it's revealed that he just pulled off the price tag and that the flight suits were $300. Logan then says "I wish we never have gone skydiving". A guy then asks why they did it and Logan says it's a long story. The guy looks down, and realizing it's a long way before they reach the ground urges them to tell him. The story begins one week earlier when the gang is just coming back from the movie "Amour Amour Amour" and the girls loved it. Logan and Garrett complain and Lindy asks why they even agreed to go when they all voted. Logan tells her that's the problem and it goes to different situations where the guys want to do something and the girls want to do something else. When it comes time to vote, the girls always outnumber the guys 3-2. The scene then changes to school where Logan is still trying to figure out the voting problem. He has a fake hand with him, so when they vote it will be even. The new guy then walks in and Garrett and Logan plan on asking him to join the group. However, they still have to ask the girls for permission. The girls see him and seem to already want him in the group. Jasmine seeing him as "pretty", Lindy sees him holding an Advanced Chemistry book and can tell he's smart and Delia takes an attraction to his socks. The guy walks up to another table with an empty seat, and sits in it, then Logan pulls him over to their table and they all introduce themselves, Jasmine doing it twice. He then introduces himself saying he's from California and his name is Tom Bigham. Then Delia asks if it's too early to ask him if she can touch his socks. The scene moves over to the Watsons' basement where Tom is telling the gang of his surfing experience with a shark. Apparently, the shark left behind a tooth, which he now wears as a necklace. After the story, he tells them he thought it'd be hard to find new friends but that they're the best. He then leaves. Lindy tells the gang how he is perfect for their group and that he would fit in perfectly. Lindy and Jasmine are in Rumble Juice with Tom as a train passes by above them and the store starts to shake. He panics and says "that it came out of nowhere like that shark..." and begins to tell the story over again. The scene then shifts to Tom with the guys continuing the story and him with Delia still telling the story. Logan suggests the gang go paintballing the next Saturday and asks for a vote, hoping it would be even now with Tom. However, Tom doesn't care about what they choose and says he is okay with whatever. He then says "Like when I surf, I just go with the flow. Like that one day..." and starts to retell the story... again! As they're leaving the cafeteria (Tom left again), they decide that they have to get rid of him. Delia brings up the fact that she knows a guy who knows a guy that can make it look like an accident, but Garrett tells her it's not that kind of getting rid of him. Lindy protests saying they can't just dump him because he's a nice guy, he's new and they might grow to love him. She compares this situation with when they first accepted Delia into the group (Past: Delia came through the doggy door and began to attack Lindy, much to Logan's happiness). They ask all those in favor of getting rid of him to raise their hand and they all raise their hands in agreement for the first time. The problem is that none of them wanted to be the one to tell him. They all argue until Delia suggest that instead of "blowing him off, we make him blow us off". Logan suggests finding him another group to join; a group willing to take any new friend. He asks the brainiacs, the jocks, the "English is a second language group", the geeks, computer and theater but no one wants him. Lindy says that they have to tell him the truth and that they weren't expecting this. Jasmine says "I know, no one transitioned into the group as smoothly as I did"(Past: Logan pulled her hair and she hit him with her backpack. Her and Lindy then become friends). Back in the basement, they plan to tell Tom straight up the truth. He walks in telling them about the tacos his grandma sent him from California. The tacos are broken from the flight. He has a mini panic attack from thinking about the flight because he is really afraid of heights. Delia says "Well thanks for the taco debris, but we have to tell you something". He says that he saw it coming and says that they're his new best friends and they wouldn't miss his birthday (which was that day). They're all like "oh..." Back at Rumble Juice, they're enjoying a few minutes of peace without Tom, but Jasmine feels guilty for ditching him. Tom then comes in and asks what they're doing there instead of visiting their individual grandparents. Lindy makes the excuse that they were all out getting him a birthday present. He asks what it is and she says they were gonna take him skydiving. He panics because he is afraid of heights and the gang pretends to feel sorry saying things like skydiving is something they love to do together and that they do it every weekend. They tell him that they thought they could share it with him, but can't because he is scared. They walk him to the door and say they're sorry that it wouldn't work out and those other kids are afraid of heights and don't like danger in which he could join. When he leaves, Lindy says how bad she feels for him and then he walks back in saying his fear of losing them as friends is bigger than his fear of heights. He also tells them that if he could get back on the surfboard, he could do it. He then starts to tell his story again. As the gang is walking in their flight suits to the plane, Garrett tells them how terrified he is. Logan reassures him saying no one is gonna jump off that plane because for the whole training session, Tom was too scared and that he would bail out last-minute. As scared as Tom is, he believes that with the gang's "love and support" he would get over his fear of heights. The gang then looks at each other with worry. They board the plane and it begins to fly. A few minutes later it suddenly begins to fall out to the sky. During this Garrett wets himself. Luckily the plane stops falling and continues to fly. Tom again begins to tell his shark story causing everyone to begin to jump out the plane. Cast 'Main Cast' *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Cameron Palatas as Tom Bigham *Chris Elwood as Skydiving Instructor *Ryan Christopher Lee as Computer Nerd *Claire Beale as Young Lindy *Max Page as Young Logan *Saylor Curda as Young Jasmine *Jake Brennan as Young Garrett *Georgia Cook as Young Delia International Premieres *May 24, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) *June 21, 2014 (Poland) Trivia *This episode explains how the gang was created. *Garrett has a habit about things being clean. *In Logan's flashback, Young Logan yanked on Young Jasmine's ponytail and she hits him with her backpack. Young Lindy then told Jasmine that she just became her best friend forever and hugs her, showing how Lindy and Jasmine became friends. *Garrett is the only person in the gang who asked and even begged to get in. Logan and Lindy are siblings, so they are automatically friends, Delia is brought by Logan by acting like a dog, and Jasmine is brought by Lindy for hitting Logan with her bag. *It's revealed that Jasmine wears contact lenses, because she says she cried during a movie and Lindy says, "That explains why the popcorn was so salty and why there was a contact lense in there". *This is the second time Piper's sister plays young Jasmine; the second being in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. Goofs *At the end of the episode, Garrett said he used persistence when he first met the gang but when Delia flashed back to when they first met, Garrett is already there and Logan asks if they can keep her, implying that they've never met her before. However, Delia is also in Garrett's flashback. **Also, In Slumber Partay, Logan said he first met Garrett at lunch when he gave him his corner piece of square pizza. *In the flashback where the gang was dying their hair pink, if you looked closely, Delia wasn't wearing glasses. However, she might have been wearing contact lenses. Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:The New Guy Category:Images Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Video Galleries